Mi vida después de ti
by Tomoya-san
Summary: Dos cosas fueron suficientes para que Akane tomara la decisión de romper su compromiso; el hecho que ella no era consultada para tomar las decisiones de su futuro y el abandono de Ranma, el cual fue en busca de su cura. Completamente harta de esto decide actuar y buscar su independencia y llevar el rumbo de su vida.
1. Mi vida después de ti

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia**

**Mi vida después de ti**

**Prologo**

Metió más velocidad a su caminata una vez que noto la hora en su pequeño reloj de mano, pues las manecillas marcaban cuarto para las ocho.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto a la vez, pues si no se apuraba, probablemente llegaría tarde a su primera clase en la facultad de ciencias sociales.

Para empeorar un poco más la situación, el día de hoy, su primera clase era madamas y nada menos que con el profesor Tanigawa que impartía la materia de Antropología.

Todo mundo sabía lo sensible y estricto que era el experimentado pero a la vez joven profesor en cuanto al tema de los retrasos, por lo que si realmente no quería sufrir de algún tipo de sanción, Akane tendría que llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, alistarse e irse a la universidad lo más rápido que pueda.

Una vez que cruzo el portal principal de su casa, observo como su padre revisaba el buzón buscando algo de suma importancia en el, aunque aparentemente no había ningún rastro de dicho objeto.

Se tocó la sien un poco desesperada por la terrible insistencia de su padre. Pero eso no fue motivo para que no diera los buenos días a su progenitor.

— Buenos días papa —El señor Tendo miro a su hija de reojo y respondió el saludo de una forma un poco apagada, incluso se podría decir que de manera cortante.

Suspiro Akane un poco desanimada. La relación con su padre había cambiado bastante y más que bien fue para mal.

Hace poco más de tres meses atrás, había anunciado que ya no le interesaba dirigir el dojo a lado de su prometido y mucho menos tenia las intenciones de seguir adelante con ese absurdo compromiso de matrimonio con el hijo de Saotome Genma.

Inmediatamente, aquel día el Señor Soun exploto pues vocifero a los cuatro vientos que era una enorme falta de respeto al igual que sería una mancha a su honor el cancelar el acuerdo que desde antes que ellos nacieran, se había pactado.

En ese instante, Akane se hizo de oído flojos y tras escuchar toda la perorata del señor Tendo, le informo que su decisión era inapelable y que además tenía la intención de continuar sus estudios universitarios, rechazando así a la vida doméstica que le aguardaba junto a Ranma.

Obviamente Soun se opuso a la decisión de su hija, pero afortunadamente ella había cumplido la mayoría de edad por lo que ya tenía las facultades legales para poder actuar según sus criterios.

Después de todo, quien podría querer casarse con una persona que la había abandonado por más de un año.

Es cierto que el chico le había dejado una carta explicando los motivos de su partida, pero realmente le disgustaba que no hubiera tenido el valor para poder decírselo en la cara y más aún, informarle que se había ido con Shampoo a china para buscar la cura a su maldición, un hecho del que se enteró días antes de tomar la decisión de romper su compromiso y seguir sus estudios.

Lo peor de todo es que se había enterado de una forma bastante desagradable que en su momento le destrozo su corazón para posteriormente guardar rencor hacia Ranma. Y es que a pesar de su partida, había mantenido la ilusión de poder tener una vida a lado de su ex-prometido a su llegada, pero con el pasar del tiempo poco a poco la ilusión de estar con él se escurría y desvanecía a la vez.

A lo largo de ese año el chico había mantenido contacto por medio del correo y llamadas telefónicas ocasionales, pero como transcurrieron los meses se hicieron menos frecuentes y hasta que llegó el momento que dejaron de llegar las cartas al igual que el teléfono dejo de sonar.

—Papa deberías dejar de revisar el buzón, es obvio que él ya siguió con su vida con alguien…

Soun solo grazno inconforme y entro de nuevo a la casa, dejando con palabra en la boca a su hija.

La actitud de su progenitor que sostenía a su persona en verdad le dolía pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara, nada le iba a hacer cambiar de decisión.

Ya estaba harta de que los eventos se desarrollaran sin importar su opinión personal, por lo que había decidido que ella sería quien llevaría el rumbo de su vida.

Miro una vez más su reloj y se alarmo pues ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana.

Entro lo más pronto posible a su casa y tras tomar una ducha por no decir remojón de agua prosiguió a secarse y vestirse con unos vaqueros un poco gastados por su uso, acompañados de una blusa de color rosa bastante linda que dejaba al desnudo sus hombros y mostraba un bonito escotado.

Como pudo tomo sus libros y diversas libretas de materias relacionadas con las ciencias sociales y los introducía a su mochila a la vez que trataba de atar su pelo en una coleta de caballo pues ya no le daba el tiempo para poder pasarse algún peine en su cabellera.

Con un look un poco descuidado, mas por lo apresurada que estaba que por gusto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina en donde tomo una rebanada de pan blanco a la cual le unto un poco de mermelada de fresa y en cuestión de segundos, la devoro.

Posteriormente se sirvió un vaso de leche, que de igual forma como había sucedió con la rebanada de pan, el líquido desapareció en cuestión de segundos y así, una vez que acabo con su improvisación de desayuno.

Salió de casa tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su universidad. Aunque las esperanzas de que aquello sucediera estaban bastante frágiles pues en menos de diez minutos empezaban sus clases de antropología.

* * *

La cara que reflejaba total y absoluta reprobación e incluso podría jurar que había algo de enojo en el rostro del señor Tanigawa, fue suficiente para que se dijera estúpida así misma, por creer que era mejor entrar a clase en vez de saltársela. Total, veinte minutos de clases eran mejor que nada. ¿No es así?

Con movimientos bastante lentos para su edad, se quitó sus gafas y se aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

— ¿Tiende usted a interrumpir las clases señorita Tendo? —Instintivamente negó con la cabeza bastante apenada— ¿Tiene idea alguna de que hora es?

—Si señor…—Musito muy bajamente y algo apagada.

El profesor pareció examinarla por unos instantes, después que transcurrió un breve lapso de tiempo volvió a hablar.

—Tome asiento, una vez que terminen las clases pase a mi despacho para que se entere de las características de su trabajo ¿ok?

Afirmo completamente derrotada y odiándose a sí misma. ¿Por qué diablos había pensado que era buena idea entrar a clase? Que esperaba, que le dejara entrar así, sin más cuando ya sabía del carácter de su maestro de antropología a pesar de que solo tenía dos meses de haber empezado la universidad.

El breve trayecto hasta su lugar, lo hizo arrastrando los pies pesadamente y procurando ignorar las miradas puestas en ella.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! un trabajo especial, cuando los exámenes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una vez que tomo asiento, poso su mochila en sus piernas mientras buscaba el libro de la materia para poder seguir la lectura que estos momentos se desarrollaba.

Tras examinar una y otra vez sus libros que había en su mochila, suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado en casa. Sonrió irónicamente y agradecía por el "grandioso" día que estaba llevando hasta el momento.

Sorpresivamente su vecino de lugar, se acercó lo suficiente para que los dos pudieran observar el libro y así seguir la lectura.

— ¡Gracias! Te debo una Yamato…—Por primera vez desde que se despertó, su rostro se destenso un poco y fue capaz de brindar aquella sincera sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos en la cornizuras de sus labios

El joven de nombre Yamato le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta a Akane, lo cual logro arrebatarle otra sonrisa a la chica, aunque esta fue un poco más atrevida que la última.

— Según yo, ya son más de una Akane Tendo…

—Lo siento je, algún día te pagare todos los favores que te debo—El chico de cabellos castaños respondió con un alegre "Ok". Ambos empezaron a seguir la lectura de aquel libro, que por cierto estaba ya estaba bastante avanzada por lo que tardaron un rato en hallar donde se encontraban el resto del salón.

**Fin de prologo**

Realmente no sé por qué subo una historia nueva, considerando que tengo varias sin actualizar, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho.

La idea de este fic, surgió una vez que termine el último capítulo de "Aprendiendo a querernos". De momento solo puedo decir que esta historia será contraria al fic que previamente mencione, pues aquí, por así decirlo, el que va a sufrir más será Ranma y bastante, pues tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de ir a china tras la búsqueda de su cura.

Comente y dejen un review para saber sus opiniones, se los agradeceré enormemente.

**Tomoya-san**


	2. Comunicasiones sociales

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia**

**Mi vida después de ti**

**Capitulo1-Comunicasiones sociales**

Ignoro el escozor que estaba empezando a sentir en sus extremidades posteriores debido al contacto con el pasto. Solamente se limito a deleitarse de las esponjosas nubes que dibujan un sinfín de objetos en el cielo, unas con un aspecto o forma bastante familiar a ella para poder decir mentalmente su forma o, en su caso había otras imposibles de decir que figura componían. Sea cual sea el caso, era relajante perder la vista en ese inmenso mar y divagar por unos momentos alegándose de la realidad.

Una corriente de aire movió un par de nubes por lo que el sol se empezó a colarse en esa sabana esponjosa, y fue lo suficiente como para que Akane tuviera que cubrirse con el dorso de su mano de aquellos rayos solares.

Aprovecho el momento y miro su reloj de mano, el cual marcaban las doce en punto. Hizo una mueca, en unos momentos iniciaría su clase de comunicación social.

Se incorporo en su lugar y sin muchas ganas se dirigió a su aula, ubicada en la facultad de ciencias sociales.

El trascurso de las pasarelas donde se hallaba recostada a los lados de ella, no fue tanto puesto que su salón estaba bastante cerca, por lo que una vez que llego a la aula indica, suspiro aliviada al ver que el profesor de en turno no había hecho acto de aparición.

Subió las escalinatas del recinto y se acomodó en el que había escogido como su lugar habitual, cerca de los ventanales por si el aburrimiento de la clase la inundaba, para así poder observar las nubes, las personas de toda la universidad o cualquier evento sin relevancia alguna, el chiste era distraerse un rato.

Una vez sentada ahí, se pregunto si había hecho lo correcto al querer estudiar ciencias sociales. Pocas materias de esa área eran de su gusto y para su pesar, comunicaciones sociales era una de ellas.

Recordó el día que hizo su solicitud para poder ingresar a la universidad, una vez que llego al apartado donde pedían señalar el área al que le gustaría entrar, ahí dio cuenta que si bien quería seguir estudiando, jamás se detuvo a pensar que carrera escoger, he ahí el problema.

No tuvo más opción que irse por la carrera que se oía más fácil, si, tal vez fue algo imprudente por su parte pero así fue como entro a la facultad de ciencias. Después de todo, si la carrea que había escogido no era de su agrado, su universidad le permitida que al termino del semestre, se podría cambiar a otra área, claro elaborando la solicitud de ingreso a dicha área a la vez que presentando el examen como requisito…

—¡Hola!—Dejo atrás sus cavilaciones y miro al lado contrario donde observaba. Sus labios se estiraron mostrando una gentil sonrisa a Yamato, el cual estaba tomando asiento a lado suyo.

Akane respondió de igual forma el saludo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? No te vi Sociología—Inquirió el chico, a la vez que se abalanzaba en dirección a ella.

Su sonrisa que había mostrado previamente se torció y ahora su boca se mostro un poco menos alegre.

—Me salte la clase.

El chico examino y estudio la respuesta. Mostro un gesto de asqueo aunque en tono de broma.

.—¿Tan mal te fue con el señor Tanigawa?

—Júzgalo por ti mismo…—De su bolsa, Akane extrajo una hoja de papel un tanto arrugada debido a la forma tan temeraria por la que había sido guardada. Una vez que Yamato se hizo con el objeto, leyó lo escrito en aquel papel a la vez que de sus labios se escapaba un silbido bajo.

—Debo decir que no te fue tan mal…he odio que el profesor deja peores trabajos…—Lanzo su comentario al aire, tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

Por su parte, Akane no recibió del todo bien el comentario pues lo recibió con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Es un ensaño de 30 paginas acerca de las estructuras sociales antiguas y actuales…a mano—Lo ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las letras a la vez que seguía aumentado la presión en su mirada.

El chico giro nervioso.

—Ok…diciéndolo así, en verdad lo hace parecer bastante pesado.

—Dímelo a mi…lo peor de todo es que tengo que estudiar aparte para los parciales.

Yamato estudio de pies a cabeza (en sentido figurado puesto que el escritorio donde estaban no le dejaba ver sus extremidades inferiores) a la peli-azul y seductoramente sonrió a la chica, que paso desapercibida al gesto de galanuria del castaño puesto que seguía viendo de forma horrorosa la hoja de papel con las instrucciones de como realizar su trabajo.

—Que te parece si hoy salimos, te desestresas y después te encierras como rata de biblioteca para terminar todos tus deberes.

Akane rio levemente por la forma tan "audaz" al expresarse de como debería estudiar este fin. Aunque después ladeo la cabeza un poco puesto que realmente esa expresión no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—Bonita forma de decirlo…

—¡Vamos! Era un broma, además, créeme que necesitaras distraerte para iniciar tu trabajo y tus estudios—Ella giro su mirada por todo el salón, la verdad no sonaba tan mala idea el salir y distraerse un rato, considerando que probablemente, no saldría los próximos días por culpa de su excelente record de asistencias.

Poso su mirada en el rostro de su amigo y tras examinar sus ojos de color miel, sonrió sinceramente y tras aceptar la invitación, agradeció debidamente.

Los planes de la "cita" que habían acordado para que se desarrollara en la tarde, saliendo de la universidad, tuvieron que postergarse para después pues el profesor de la clase en turno, había ingresado al salón de forma sigilosa para no llamar la atención del alumnado. Posteriormente, una vez que llego a su enorme escritorio, dejo caer los pesados libros de la materia en el provocando un enorme estruendo que resonó en todo el salón, logrando así ser el centro de atención.

Sin duda alguna, una entrada un tanto peculiar pero a la vez bastante repetitiva. Por razón alguna el profesor de comunicaciones sociales veía divertido ver la reacción de sus alumnos ante un gesto que podría ser considerado como una forma de expresar disgusto alguno de una figura de autoridad, solo queda decir al respecto, "bonita" forma de comunicarse con los demás.

El profesor de aspecto bajo y de forma redonda, tomo uno de sus plumones y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón la lección del día.

—Hoy vamos a hablar de la comunicación mas directa—Vocifero procurando que su voz llegara a cada rincón del aula. De forma hábil subrayo la oración que había escribido con anterioridad, resaltando así el tema escrito en el pizarrón blanco.

—Mas allá de los medios de comunicación, existe otra forma de entablar conversación que se remonta desde lo inicios del hombre.

Se encamino una vez más al pizarrón y debajo de lo que había escribido anoto más partes del tema del día.

— El habla y gestos…

Durante la duración de la clase, Akane solamente podía pensar, que como era posible que de temas tan triviales como lo son el hablar y la gesticulación de señas, era posible sacar una catedra del tema tan basta.

Al parecer el hablar, a como se adopta el enfoque moderno había pasado por distintas fases a través del tiempo, aunque el tema no había capturado su interés para variar.

Como se había vuelto costumbre, los primero minutos fingió poner atención al profesor aunque con el tiempo, de forma casi inconsciente se encontró mirando una vez mas aquel ventanal que mostraba una de las partes mas concurridas de toda la facultada, pues lo caminos que se observaban, conectaban con distintas facultades de la universidad.

* * *

El tiempo se escurrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akane en compañía de Yamato, se encaminaron al centro comercial de Nerima donde comerían en uno de los distintos establecimiento de comida que había ahí para después pasearse por el cine y observar una función que estuviera acorde a su horario.

Si bien la comida transcurrió de forma bastante movida y amena a la vez; una vez que entraron a la sala del cine el chico no perdió tiempo y una vez que la luz de las farolas de la sala desaparecieron gradualmente quedando solo con el brillo de la enorme pantalla.

Con la habilidad de un ratero para extraer carteras de un bolso, paso su brazo por los hombros de Akane, provocando que ella diera un respingo. Y no mal interpretan pues esa acción no significa que su amigo, Yamato le fuera indiferente, al contrario le resultaba bastante atractivo el castaño de ojos color miel, pero el hecho de ser bastante torpe para las relaciones amorosas, en parte también por su novatez en el tema del amor, eran razones suficientes para haber rechazado el abrazo de su amigo, por lo que el chico se tuvo que conformar con solo tomar la mano de la artista marcial, bueno ex–artista marcial.

Bastante satisfecha por la cita de hoy, dejo que Yamato la acompañara a casa. Ella había logrado su objetivo, el cual era distraerse, por lo que una vez que llegara a casa, acabaría con ese dichoso ensaño de quien sabe cuantas paginas al igual que se las arreglaría para poder estudiar…

Ok, eso era bastante inverosímil pero aun así no perdía la esperanza.

Una vez llegado al portón de la casa de los Tendo, Akane tras despedirse del castaño se encamino al interior de su hogar, pero fue detenida en seco por Yamato el cual, una vez mostro sus "habilidades" por segunda ocasión en el día. Con tremenda facilidad hizo girar en su eje a la chica y antes de que pudiera protestar por la acción, sus labios fueron silenciados con beso algo torpe pero cálido a la vez.

El contacto de labios duro un instante antes de que ella se separara para poder respirar, pues lo eventos le habían sacado el aire.

El castaño sonrió ante la mirada confusa de su amiga y seductoramente y peligrosamente se acercó una vez mas a su rostro, aunque el objeto de sus labios fueron la mejilla de ella.

—Me gustas Akane…me gustarías que fueras mi novia.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el chico dio media vuelta y dejo a una confundida Akane en la calle que tras después de recuperar el aliento por las acciones de su amigo, entro a su hogar.

Una vez que se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada de forma torpe pues seguía anonadada debido al inesperado beso. Pudo notar que había un aumento inusual en los pares de zapatos que había ahí.

¿Había visitas a tan altas horas de la noche?

Sin preguntarse demasiado, a quien pertenecían las zapatillas anuncio su llegada como de costumbre.

Para su sorpresa, su padre salió con una enorme sonrisa en boca, una sonrisa que si bien la reconforto pues hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a su progenitor sonreír así, lo siguiente que dijo Soun desencajo su rostro lo suficiente como para poder decir que estaba alterado o en un estado de pánico.

—¡Hija! ¡Hija! ¡Ranma esta regreso…!—El patriarca Tendo estallaba en Jubileo mientras que su hija menor parecía haberse derrumbado.

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo esperando que les sea de su agrado.

Comentando el capitulo, realmente no hay mucho que decir mas que nunca pensé que mi tarea de filosofía fuera gran inspiración.

Como ya saben, les agradezco sus comentarios dejados en el capitulo anterior, en serio gracias y espero que se puedan tomar un tiempo para comentar este capitulo.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**Tomoya-san**


End file.
